


Waistcoat, Top Hat and Tail

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [37]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The Ferret has an important engagement





	Waistcoat, Top Hat and Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whocares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whocares/gifts).



The Ferret inspected his new waistcoat critically.  Aemilia Vole had embroidered it to his own design, dark blue satin with a myriad of brightly-coloured fireworks.  The three little buttons were in the shape of stars, which Aemilia said would be tricky to do up.  The Ferret had pointed out that he rarely did his waistcoat up anyway, so it wouldn’t matter.

Having assured himself the waistcoat was perfect, the Ferret tried it on, and stood in front of the silver teapot to check his reflection. 

Dr Watson went to pour another cup of tea, to find he was the subject of a furious glare from the Ferret.

“What’s the matter?” the doctor asked.

“You’ll have to wait for your tea until the Ferret’s stopped admiring himself,” Mouselet said.

“If I do that,” the doctor replied, “The tea will have gone cold.  What’s the special occasion?”

The Ferret began to strut up and down the table, and Dr Watson hurriedly poured his tea.

“I have an important task to perform,” the Ferret said.  He held out his hand, and Aemilia passed him a top hat.  “For  
_I’m puttin’ on my top hat_  
_Slippin’ on my waistcoat_  
_Brushin’ up my tail_

The Ferret then executed what might have been construed as complicated dance steps, although Mouselet maintained he was merely trying not to fall over his own feet.  He stopped to get his breath back.

“I see,” said Dr Watson.  He didn’t, but wasn’t going to ask for a further explanation.

“It’s the birthday of one of his fans,” Aemelia said.

“And she’s going to be treated to a rendition by Ferret A’Stare,” Mouselet added.

The Ferret launched into:  
_If you’re furry and don’t know where to go to_  
_Why don’t you go where people meet_  
_Down at Baker Street_

“Hmm,” said Dr Watson, then added diplomatically, “It will be a unique celebration.”

“But of course,” agreed the Ferret.

Aemelia and Mouselet shrugged their shoulders and tried hard not to giggle.

 


End file.
